dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Attack
Dungeon Attack is a standard dungeon-capturing RPG game in Korea. The theme was for the protagonist to become a hero and subjugate the Demon Lords. The game is presently being improve by developers for the next expansion through consumer feedback surveys. The settings of the world in Dungeon Defense is virtually the same as , but takes place in a 2 year timeline in the past before the hero emergesVol. 1 - Ch. 4 (Pt. 2) and 10 years before the game story started.Vol. 1 - Ch. 3 (Pt. 3) Plot has a simple common plot structure wherein the hero subjugates the Demon Lords similar to any other RPG games, however the world of the game arrives at destruction at the end. The game story started in the year 1515 on the Empire calendar. In , Demon Lords are owners of magical energy, people with a massive amount of magical energy condensed into them. When they are killed, the magical energy stored withing them will overflow. Like as if many reservoirs collapse at the same time and cause a flood. The hero killed off the Demon Lords in order to protect mankind and as a result the balance of magical energy collapsed, then, contrary to what was intended, the end of mankind and the destruction of the world.Vol. 1 - Ch. 1Category:Content Features Listed below are features and privileges that are only exclusive to players in . Permanent Features Players are given a permanent feature that can automatically translate the words spoken by the player to the listener. The same rule also applies when the player attempt to listen to a speaker. However, words that couldn’t be translated into this world’s language; chemical formulas like H2O or professional terms like ‘Deformation‘, could not be translated. Furthermore, saying words with no meaning in mind could not also be translated.Vol. 1 - Ch. 2 (Pt. 2) Privileges Though all window game systems are available during the tutorial phase, after the tutorial phase, it is only possible to pick one privilege out of the many window game systems and bonuses. The rank of each available privilege will scale from grade F''' to '''S depending on the player's performance displayed during the tutorial.Vol. 1 - Ch. 2 (Pt. 3) ''Window Game Systems'' *'Nest Building Demon Lord' — Observe the state of the castle and extend it. Quality depends on the rank. *'Zeus’s Eagle '— Able to see a real-time map. Quality depends on the rank.' *'Cronus’s Heritage''' — Every X years you are able to save your progress. Quality depends on the rank.' *'Aphrodite’s Apostle''' — Be able to see the affection rate of other people. Quality depends on the rank.' *'Hade’s Eye''' — You gain an exclusive storage for your items and money. Quality depends on the rank.' *'Prometheus’s Hand''' — You can hire and summon monsters whenever you desire. Quality depends on the rank.' ''Additional Stats *'Athena’s Apostle' — Your leadership ability goes up to a certain rank depending on the grade level. *'Ares’s Apostle' — Your might ability goes up to a certain rank depending on the grade level. *'Apollon’s Apostle' — Your intelligence ability goes up to a certain rank depending on the grade level. *'Demeter’s Apostle' — Your politics ability goes up to a certain rank depending on the grade level. *'Hermes’s Apostle' — Your charm ability goes up to a certain rank depending on the grade level. *'Hephaestus’ Apostle' — Your technique ability goes up to a certain rank depending on the grade level. ''Miscellaneous Bonus'' *'Dionysus’s Foot' — Saintesses in shrine worships you. Quality and quantity depends on the rank. *'Poseidon’s Arm' — Aquatic demons obey you. Quality and quantity depends on the rank.' *'Hera’s Ear''' — You can understand and use demon languages. Quality and quantity depends on the rank. Trivia *The title of the light novel Dungeon Defense was derived in the fantasy game called . Originally in the game, the player is given the role as a hero to subjugate the demons by attacking the dungeon of each Demon Lords. However, since the main protagonist came to possess the body of a Demon Lord, the position switched hence the name Dungeon Defense. *It was mentioned by the email that participants of the survey will be able to gain the chance to become a beta tester for the next installment. By taking this into account, it seem to be a given that main protagonist who came to possess Dantalian was able to become a beta tester. *The game elements became less frequently referred as the novel progress to imply that Dantalian is becoming less reliant to them and more to his skills and talents alone. References